callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeo Masaki
Takeo Masaki (Japanese: まさき　たけお'' ) was a soldier of the Imperial Japanese Army, as seen in ''Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. He appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese in World at War, and in Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps as well as Kino der Toten and Ascension. His player indicator color is yellow (like Richard Nixon and Danny Trejo). He is voiced by Tom Kane. ﻿ Biography Tattooed on the inside of Takeo’s eyelids is the Japanese proverb “Life is light when compared to honor”. For Takeo, life has no meaning if not to perfect one’s discipline and to reveal a warrior’s true character and honor. He ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Takeo was born into wealth. His family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. When the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens, they knew he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name ''The war was a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood-lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself. If you fall victim to his swift action and might, know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenmentShi No Numa Character Bios Story Takeo, was one of Richtofen's test subjects Richtofen said, he just stood and kept saying a proverb over and over thinking his mind must of gone. Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Gallery File:Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa Trivia * Proved by various quotes in Ascension; It seems Takeo is getting his memory back. Also, he remembers Richtofen's work and mocks Dempsey, and Nikolai for not remembering anything from the past. Also when using the Pack a Punch on Ascension he may say " Richtofen, his evil is great but not as great as what we fight today, one day when the time is right I will make him pay for what he has done!" * In Black Ops, Takeo's appearance has become noticeably different. He grew a mustache, his face looks older and he sounds older. He might have aged while teleporting 15 years into the future, which would explain his changed appearance. However, it is unknown how long the group stayed at Der Riese, so it is possible these features changed during their stay there. *Takeo is a Captain, as shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *In World At War there are textures and in-game files of a "Japanese Officer Zombie" which was Takeo's in-game name. Indicating that his texture is in fact borrowed from the Japanese Officer in Semper Fi and was named with "zombie" to distinguish the different textures. *Takeo is the most serious in the group. *Takeo thinks the monkey bomb is very amusing. *Takeo carries an unusable katana. *Takeo appears to have a preference for SMGs. *He is the only Japanese character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Takeo may be allergic to prunes. As when drinking PhD Flopper he will say, "This makes my eyes water." It is implied that Phd Flopper is made with prunes as Dempsey will say "I cant stand prunes!" *In Call Of The Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is said to be sick and isn't talking to anybody. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped easter egg he unlocks an Xbox Live Gamer Picture of a Comic style version of Takeo's profile picture from Shi No Numa. (The normal picture can be seen above.) *He almost rarely says anything explicit. *He seems to show some respect to Richtofen, like his quote, "Honor to the doctor!!!" But its most likely a facade as in Ascension he said he will kill him when the time is right. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test subject N3WB. This roughly translates into Noob, which is humorous due to the fact he is probably the least favorite character. *Takeo is often shown to be the least capable of teleporting (or, at least, time-travelling) as he threw up at least once after arriving at Kino der Toten, and was constantly vomiting when the other characters were trapped in Call of the Dead. References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Articles needing citations Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters